smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Buzz Bean Incident/Part 1
Empath woke up one morning feeling exhausted, like he didn't get enough sleep. His eyelids were hanging at half-mast as he struggled to get himself out of bed, feeling like he would rather spend the entire day in bed than doing anything else. Finally he got himself on his feet, but now he had to put on some clothes, or else he would end up walking out of his house only in his underwear. He went to his dresser and pulled out a hat, a shirt, and a pair of pants. It felt like his pants wouldn't cooperate with his legs as he struggled to pull them up all the way to his waist and have his tail fit snugly into the tailhole in the back. He took a look at himself in the mirror after he got fully dressed and sighed. "You look really tired today, Empath," he said to himself. He went downstairs to see if Polaris Psyche was there, but he had already left, having spent less time getting himself dressed and groomed for the day. He yawned as he headed for the door to see what got put into his mail slot by Courier Smurf while he was asleep. There was nothing of importance, just the daily newspaper which seemed to tell of nothing special going on the Smurf Village, as far as what Empath could sense from his touch telepathy. He headed for the dining commons and found himself being the last in line behind Lazy. "Morning, Empath," Lazy greeted with a yawn. "Did you sleep late today?" "Apparently this smurf must have, Lazy," Empath replied. "It looks like there isn't going to be much left for this smurf to eat now that everybody has their meals served." "Well, that's fine by me," Lazy said. "I'm not much of a big eater anyway. I hope that I don't have much to smurf today because I really want to smurf it easy." "This smurf can only wish the same for myself, Lazy, but this smurf's job as the assistant counselor hardly leaves this smurf much time for any leisure," Empath said. "This smurf hopes there's plenty of acorn brew left to drink." "Acorn brew," Lazy said, sounding a bit repulsed. "I would rather drink anything in the world but that. That stuff keeps me awake for hours." "It's an acquired taste, Lazy," Empath said. "It's more the kind of drink that this smurf would have if this smurf needs a good pick-me-up for the day." "Well, you can have all the acorn brew you want...I'll pass on that," Lazy said as he got his breakfast plate and drink from Greedy and then walked off. "Another late morning for you, Empath," Greedy said as he greeted Empath at the serving booth. "So what are you going to smurf today?" "Just the same as everybody else, and a mug of acorn brew, if you have any left, Greedy," Empath requested. "You're lucky that I'm down to my last smurf of that stuff, Empath," Greedy said as he poured some hot steamy black liquid into a mug and handed it to Empath along with his breakfast plate. "Enjoy your breakfast." "This smurf appreciates it," Empath said as he walked off. He inhaled the scent of the acorn brew, smiling as he loved the particular aroma of that drink. He stopped at a table to put some creamer and sugar into his acorn brew and then headed off to find a place to sit. Smurfette, Tapper, and Duncan were sitting together, finishing up their breakfasts when Empath arrived. "So did this smurf miss anything while this smurf was asleep?" Empath asked as he sat down. "Funny you should ask that question, laddie, since you could smurf into our minds to find that out for yourself," Duncan answered. "We were just discussing our duties for the day, my dear Empath, how Smurfette was going to smurf some gardening and I was going to smurf up my tavern and Duncan was going to help out Timber with some wood-smurfing in the forest," Tapper added. "You poor thing," Smurfette said as she looked at Empath. "You looked like you haven't smurfed a wink last night. Are you all right?" "It's nothing that a good cup of acorn brew couldn't handle, Smurfette," Empath replied, taking a sip from the beverage in question. "We would like to smurf you company, Empath, but we need to get smurfing on our things as soon as possible," Duncan said as he got up from his seat with his plate, cup, and silverware. "Alas, Empath, I would have to agree with Duncan there," Tapper said with a disappointed sigh, also rising up with his plate, cup, and silverware. "Perhaps we will smurf with each other while we smurf together for lunch later on." "I don't have to smurf anywhere right now, Empath," Smurfette said. "If you want to smurf with me when I go smurf my gardening, I would be more than happy." Duncan smirked when he saw that Smurfette chose to stay with Empath. "Enjoy your morning, laddie and lass," he said as both he and Tapper left the table. Smurfette looked at Empath as he drank another sip of the acorn brew. "Do you really like smurfing that stuff, Empath?" she asked. "It's not this smurf's favorite thing to drink in the world, Smurfette, but Tapper is the best roaster of ground acorns, so this smurf doesn't have any complaints about how it turns out," Empath answered. "How about you?" "It smurfs a bit too bitter for me, Empath," Smurfette said. "I prefer smurfing something in the morning that is more...tasteful, like smurfberry tea." "Papa Smurf says drinking too much acorn brew is bad for you, but this smurf hasn't had a problem drinking cups of this stuff yet," Empath said. "At least you're not drinking that buzz bean brew that we were smurfing in the village a few years before you smurfed home, Empath," Smurfette said. "That stuff was so potent, it was making Smurfs literally smurfing up the walls." "A buzz bean brew?" Empath asked, sounding intrigued. "This smurf would like to hear all about this particular discovery, if you wouldn't mind." "Well, just to remind you that some of the things in this story smurf from Narrator, but here is how it all happened," Smurfette said. ----- Smurfette's story started around two years before Empath returned home for good. As Empath saw in her recollections, Papa Smurf was just waking up in his bedroom at the sound of his cuckoo clock going off, feeling a bit refreshed. "Ah, nothing like a good night's smurf to get you smurfing for the brand new day," Papa Smurf said, opening his window and looking at the bright clear morning over the Smurf Village. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of red pants. Although there was no one else in the room with him, Papa Smurf slipped behind a divider and changed from his nightgown into his red pants. He looked at himself and saw that everything about him was perfect, that there was nothing else he needed to add to his appearance. Then he heard the sound of gurgling, so he went over to the crib that was in his bedroom and saw that Baby Smurf had awakened. "So how are you this fine morning, Baby Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked as he went over to pick him up from the crib. Baby Smurf babbled an answer in a very enthusiastic and eager tone. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Well, I'm just as eager to get smurfing to this morning's breakfast as much as you are, Baby Smurf. Let's say we smurf ourselves downstairs that we may join our little Smurfs at the dining area, shall we?" Baby Smurf babbled what sounded like an affirmative to Papa Smurf. The village leader then pressed a button, which lowered a staircase down to the bottom floor so that he and Baby could go downstairs without any problem. Papa Smurf was glad that he had Handy install the automatic folding staircase so he wouldn't have to keep relying on going up and down on a ladder all the time. When he got to the front door, Papa Smurf looked and saw Wheelie heading toward him on his bicycle, looking rather exhausted. "Good morning, Wheelie," Papa Smurf greeted as the other Smurf came closer. "Good morning, Papa Smurf," Wheelie said, handing him a rolled-up newspaper. "Sorry I'm late, but I feel like I could smurf a bit of that acorn brew this morning." "No problem, Wheelie," Papa Smurf said. "Just be careful today with your paper delivery. You don't want to smurf yourself ragged trying to smurf your route." "Hey, where's my paper today?" they heard a Smurf cry out from a nearby house. "Wheelie's late with the paper delivery," another Smurf cried out. "I hate late newspapers," Grouchy shouted. "Uh-oh," Wheelie said, realizing what he was in for. "Sorry I can't stay and smurf, Papa Smurf. The paper delivery route calls, and I must attend to it." With that, he pedaled off as hard and as fast as he could to meet up with his other customers. Papa Smurf sighed. "That's bound to happen, Baby Smurf. I can only hope that the other Smurfs are more lively than he is this morning." Then he saw Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan jogging together as they were coming toward him from another direction. Hefty looked like he was full of energy, while Tuffy and Duncan looked like they were working up a sweat trying to keep up with their partner. "Morning, Papa Smurf," Hefty greeted. "And morning to you, you little squeezer." "Good morning, Hefty," Papa Smurf greeted back. "You look like you're eager to smurf on what the day has to offer today." "I wish I could smurf the same for these two losers following me, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "I feel like I could jog circles around them this morning." "If that laddie isn't careful with his words, I'm going to smurf him a jog right in the head," Duncan muttered. "You smurfed it, Dunk," Tuffy spoke between breaths. "I'm certain that what doesn't kill a Smurf will only make him stronger, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "Well, carry on...I'll smurf with you three later." "Okay, you lugs, follow me and try to keep up," Hefty called out. And so, huffing and puffing, Duncan and Tuffy followed Hefty as they jogged in another direction. Papa Smurf chuckled. "Someday you could be just like them, Baby Smurf...big and strong and able to smurf your own weight, maybe even more." He sighed, as he knew that it would be years before that would possibly happen. "Anyway, let's get you fed if you're going to smurf up big and strong like those Smurfs." He found a seat at one of the tables in the dining area, with one of Greedy's kitchen workers bringing a high seat for Baby Smurf to sit in. He felt a little anxious for the meal that was to be served that day, as he was eager for Greedy to deliver the meal and Baby's straight to their seats, since Papa Smurf couldn't carry both his meals and Baby's while he was carrying Baby. Smurfette joined Papa Smurf at the same table as she sat down with her meal and her smurfberry tea, looking like she hadn't slept a wink. "Morning, Papa Smurf," she greeted with a slight yawn. "Morning, Baby Smurf." "Smurfette, what's the matter with you today?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned. "Nothing, Papa Smurf," Smurfette replied. "I'm just trying to wake up today, but it feels like I need to smurf more sleep." "I was going to ask if you would be willing to smurf care of Baby Smurf today, but it seems like you need to smurf care of yourself first," Papa Smurf said. "I'll be all right, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said rather insistently. "I just need my cup of smurfberry tea to smurf me awake so I can smurf through my morning without a problem." "I'm still going to find another Smurf who's more alert than you that I can trust with Baby Smurf this morning, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "I don't want you to smurf anything to hurt yourself or Baby Smurf, you got that?" Smurfette sighed. "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand." Papa Smurf looked across at all the tables and saw that most of his little Smurfs looked rather lethargic, as if they all had a big party the previous night and were now coming down with a big hangover. "It smurfs like I'm going to have a hard time smurfing somebody who's going to take care of Baby today," he commented. "I'm sure that there will be somebody, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said as she took a sip of her smurfberry tea. "This behavior is totally unbecoming of my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf, sounding displeased by what he was seeing before him. "It will be a miracle if we even succeed in smurfing some important village tasks today." "You're telling me," Brainy said as he approached Papa Smurf's seat at the table, carrying his breakfast with him, with Clumsy following. "I smurfed the whole night working on my latest book, and I hardly feel as exhausted as most of the other Smurfs." "Gosh, I wonder what's making most of the Smurfs so tired?" Clumsy asked. "I don't know, Clumsy, but it seems like Tapper's latest batch of acorn brew isn't smurfing the job as usual," Brainy said. "How can you Smurfs stand to drink that stuff, Brainy?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit repulsed. "It's like smurfing a cup of bad medicine." "Really, Smurfette, it's not that bad once you get used to the taste of it," Brainy said. "I just prefer to smurf mine with cream and sugar and a bit of flavoring to it. It's like Hefty always said: whatever doesn't kill you will only make you stronger." "Gee, it's too bad that I don't feel as strong as Hefty, and I smurf that acorn brew stuff all the time," Clumsy said. "Nevertheless, maybe I should check up on Tapper to see what's smurfing on with the acorn brew grounds that he roasts," Papa Smurf said. "If the latest batch isn't smurfing the usual thing of smurfing up my little Smurfs, then we need to smurf into using something else." "But what else is there in the forest that can smurf the place of acorn brew, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked. "I'm sure that Papa Smurf knows of plenty of alternative plants that we can smurf our morning beverage from so we won't have to rely on acorns all the time, Clumsy," Brainy said. Papa Smurf noticed that Baby was getting rather antsy in his high chair. "That breakfast is surely smurfing its sweet time smurfing here," Papa Smurf said, also getting anxious. "Yeah, the breakfast line was really slow this morning, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, letting out a yawn while resting her head in her hand. "This is really not up to the standards that Greedy normally smurfs when he serves the meals around here, Papa Smurf," Brainy said, sounding irritated. "I mean, doesn't he and his kitchen staff know how important it is to have the meals smurfed on time so that we keep ourselves on schedule around here?" "Schedule?" Clumsy said, sounding confused. "Gee, Brainy, we haven't smurfed on a schedule since you last smurfed everybody on one some time ago." "That doesn't mean that we don't work to keep things smurfing on time, Clumsy," Brainy said. "There's a time for work, and a time for play, and a time for smurfing our meals, and a time for everybody to smurf to sleep. If we didn't have those smurfed times for everything, there would just be chaos." "We will just smurf our best with what's smurfing on today, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "One of the things you have to learn if you want to be a leader of the village someday is to be patient with everyone who is under you." Brainy sighed. "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand that completely." Soon Greedy arrived with his serving cart, loaded with plates full of food for both Papa Smurf and Baby Smurf. "Sorry I'm late, Papa Smurf," Greedy said, also sounding like he was exhausted. "I'm trying to keep up with all the orders around here and to get everything smurfed on time that I feel like I'm smurfing behind in everything." "I'm sure you're smurfing your best, Greedy," Papa Smurf said as he received his food and Baby's along with his cup of acorn brew and the silverware. "I'm just concerned that most of the Smurfs don't seem to be fully awake to smurf anything." "I don't undersmurf it myself, Papa Smurf," Greedy said. "Normally me and my kitchen crew are so full of energy. Now it feels like a real struggle to smurf anything. Even the acorn brew doesn't seem to help, and we're smurfing more of it than a Smurf should be smurfing in a day." "Oh dear," Smurfette said with a sigh. "Maybe we should ask Tapper what's smurfing on with the acorn brew that he's been roasting lately." Papa Smurf nodded. "I will make sure to let Tapper know about this, Smurfette." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Buzz Bean Incident chapters